


Holiday gift

by 7Han



Category: DCU
Genre: Sex Pollen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: 性愛花粉適用於各種佳節，其他的就不用多說了吧？





	

**Author's Note:**

> 寫在前頭：感謝LOFTER的500位關注者支持！  
> Justice League動畫背景  
> 性愛花粉注意。

　　敲打鍵盤的清脆聲響此起彼落，星球日報的所有人都在為了能順利過節而加班工作，於是一當佩里的怒吼從他的辦公間傳來，他的同僚們無一不畏縮一下，一致抬頭小心翼翼地望向主編辦公室的方向，某個倒楣搞砸文章的傢伙被轟得灰頭土臉，垂頭喪氣地走出來了。但很顯然他們的老編氣都還沒發完，所有人只能暗自祈禱下一個被叫進去的不是自己。

　　「──克拉克‧肯特！」

　　同情的目光一瞬間聚集到他的身上，哪怕他其實是飛翔於大都會藍天下的超級英雄，也難免在這個情況下慘兮兮地縮起肩膀，慢吞吞的從座位上站起來，緩慢而僵硬地挪動自己的步伐，只為了拖延自己即將面臨的悲慘命運。他踏入佩里的辦公室，只見佩里正好丟下座機話筒，用見鬼的眼神瞪了電話一眼，然後用相同眼神看著克拉克。

　　「看手機，老闆的意思。」出於壞心情，佩里依舊是用吼叫的方式傳遞訊息。

　　「什、什麼？」克拉克茫然。

　　「我怎麼知道！去看你的手機，不管老闆要你幹嘛，去就對了，你的體育報導我讓別人寫，快走！」

　　他如同上一個人一樣被吼出辦公室，但他幾乎是慌亂地撲向自己的辦公桌抓起他不知道被埋沒在哪篇稿子下的手機，他上班前調成了靜音，也完全沒時間看一眼，於是錯過了十幾通來電，他點開唯一一則簡訊，上頭只有一句話：

　　「現在回家。」

　　克拉克一邊抓起隨身物品，連外套都忘了穿，他沒注意到同事們都用好奇的眼神看他，顯然他們都聽見了佩里的怒吼了。克拉克衝出辦公室直奔向電梯的時候，他想著乾脆飛過去算了，但他還是選擇回撥電話，焦急地聽著它一次一次轉入語音信箱，同時他的超級大腦已經思考了好幾個狀況，但全都沒有得出結論。他只能一次又一次說服自己不是什麼危及生命的事情發生了，沒有外星人入侵，超級反派或者巨大機器人肆虐，正義聯盟沒有發出警報通知，那就只有高譚了……但是，布魯斯說：回家。

　　他有他家鑰匙，顯然是他親手給的，即使沒有他也阻止不了布魯斯在那裡，很久以前他就知道了，所以為何不呢？

　　那不像什麼一時興起的安排，布魯斯是偶爾會突然出現在大都會，大多為了公事，順路來看看超人，幾次是真的來找他，狀況不好的時候，或者，難得風平浪靜沒事的時候，但不像現在這樣，從簡訊裡單薄的字句裡可感覺不出驚喜，驚嚇倒是有很多。

　　他該停止這些沒用的思考擾亂他了，克拉克最終還是決定作弊用上超級速度趕回家，當他掏出鑰匙發現自己的手在抖，他知道自己應該趕緊進去摸遍布魯斯全身有沒有傷，或直接扛人到他的孤獨堡壘做全身檢測，但他同時也害怕看見躺在血泊中的布魯斯……他不確定如果是後者，自己能忍住不失控從而去毀滅掉些什麼，例如這個世界。

　　然後他聞到一股好聞的香味。克拉克怔住了，那味道很微弱，但逃不過超人的嗅覺，他知道那不是一般的味道，空氣中有些許懸浮微粒，他很快就辨認出來了──是花粉。他知道毒藤女，事實上，基本上他還算是毒藤花粉的長期受害者，但事後布魯斯幾乎都能研發的出疫苗來增加他的抗性，但這個和他所知的都不一樣，些許的甜味模糊了他的理智……

　　他能聽見從門後面傳來的喘息，和莫名起了反應的胯下印證了他的猜測。

　　「噢天……」他忍不住呻吟。

　　當克拉克打開門，他不確定承認自己的顫抖源於興奮是不是個好主意，他沒吸入太多花粉，但那越發濃郁的味道確實影響著他，他的公寓沒開燈，窗簾也被拉起，克拉克關上門，不知道是否該出聲喊著自己愛人的名字……

　　布魯斯自己出現了，他不知道等了多久，就像情慾快要燒壞了他的腦子，所以這能解釋為什麼他所做的第一件事情是跪在地板上，看也不看克拉克的就用唇齒咬住他西裝褲的拉鍊，熟練而色情的往下拉開，克拉克為他一瞬間就硬了感到羞恥不已，驚叫著布魯斯的名字，但換下制服，很明顯洗過澡，現在穿著他廉價白色浴袍，但鬆鬆散散的近乎處於全裸狀況的布魯斯只是喊了聲：閉嘴。

　　他沒辦法，他唯一能做的是張嘴大聲呻吟，祈求著這時不要有人經過走廊聽見他的叫聲。

　　克拉克的褲子甚至都沒脫完全，卡在膝蓋上尷尬的位子，他的內褲更是，布魯斯只拉下了一點，讓克拉克的半勃的陰莖露出來，陰囊甚至還卡在鬆緊帶下，他便不管不顧地把它放進嘴裡。他們做過這個很多次，但每次都是在充滿餘裕的情況下進行的，他們洗好澡，躺在柔軟的大床，漫長的前戲，給彼此口交，不像現在這樣，克拉克可以感覺得出來布魯斯老練的手法，但多了一股急躁和渴求。

　　他上了一天班（或者半天？），穿過車流人群頂著太陽趕回家，他不確定自己現在的味道好不好。克拉克沒注意到他把這個問題問出口了，因為布魯斯吐出他，用鼻子親暱的蹭了蹭全然勃起的肉柱，「像某種融化後乳酪似的味道。」他說，然後又把他含進嘴裡吮著。

　　克拉克現在不知道要掩著他近乎全紅的臉，還是抓住布魯斯的後腦粗暴地操那張嘴，讓他一眼看起來就像被徹底享用過似的──花粉某種程度上放大了他的情慾，但真正攪亂他腦子的，還是跪趴在地上，主動無比的布魯斯‧韋恩。

　　他稍微退後一點，現在整個人抵在了門上，把陰莖從布魯斯嘴裡拿出來，他立刻追上來想要繼續，但克拉克突然有個心眼，他讓布魯斯等著，把滴著前液濕潤的前端抵在他的嘴唇上，手摸著布魯斯後腦杓柔軟的黑髮，克拉克輕聲地說：「舔他，布魯斯，我只讓你舔而已。」

　　布魯斯照做了。

　　他先親吻克拉克的龜頭，然後伸出一點舌頭舔舐他前端的小孔，他舌尖繞著圓舔遍他的前端，之後才沿著肉柱上凸起的血管來回描繪，他乖巧專注地舔弄，時不時抬眸注意著克拉克的評價，就像克拉克掌握著他，而他必須努力地祈求克拉克滿足他。克拉克喘著氣，低著頭看布魯斯賣力地伸舌，忍住不扣著布魯斯後腦直接把他那張嘴當成下面的穴抽插，直到布魯斯發出一點嗚咽：「求你。」

　　如果說先前克拉克還有一點覺得自己是趁人之危，應該把布魯斯用床單包起來的念頭，也早就用超級速度給丟出宇宙外了，布魯斯是自願來這裡的，如果要說誰得幫他這個忙，那個人也必須是他。他讓布魯斯張好嘴，撫摸著他的臉，把陰莖放進他的嘴裡抽插，一次次頂進他發緊的喉嚨，聽著布魯斯發出難受的喉音，但是努力吞咽著好用喉嚨擠壓著他的性器，花粉的作用讓他更熱更硬了，他知道他就快到了……。

　　累積的快感就要炸掉克拉克的腦子了，所以他推了下布魯斯的肩膀，對方沒有料到這個，重心不穩跌坐到地板上，嗆咳了下抬頭看著他，或他筆直的就要射出來的陰莖，然後心領神會，撐著上半身，順從地向克拉克張開他的大腿，布魯斯的勃起頂開了浴袍，克拉克能清楚從這個角度沿著他佈滿傷疤但白皙的大腿往裡看到他的會陰。

　　克拉克跪在布魯斯的兩腿之間，緩慢地摸上他的大腿，布魯斯舒服地哼哼，等著那雙手往下揉捏他的臀部，他自發地隨克拉克的動作抬起，任他掰開臀瓣露出仍然乾澀的穴口。

　　克拉克用一隻手托著布魯斯的屁股，一手摸上那個洞口，「我以為你已經迫不及待了。」他摸著那裡的皺褶，花粉讓布魯斯深陷情慾但沒有改造他體質的功效，當然不可能自體潤滑。

　　「我是。」布魯斯說。

　　他沒有一樣解毒劑和毒藤這次的花粉能匹配的，事實上，他很懷疑這次攻擊惡作劇性質大於毒藤女聲稱的「人類殘忍對待聖誕樹和榭寄生」，他在把自己扔進蝙蝠機設定完自動駕駛之後就單方面斷了和蝙蝠洞的所有通訊設備，還有孩子在家，他這副狀態可回不了莊園，阿爾弗雷德在那之前大概有定位到他的目的地，於是他沒有其他需要分神擔心的事情了，可以專心在抵抗這下流的花粉的作用上。

　　布魯斯很快就放棄了。他在他情人的家裡，脫掉沾滿花粉的衣物，用滾燙舒適的熱水清潔自己，他來回打了幾通電話全杳無音訊，布魯斯倒是不以為然，前陣子不少反派像為了趕業績好過佳節般連番作亂，克拉克那岌岌可危的出席率還是靠著收購星球日報的韋恩企業的大老闆幫滿圓謊才得以保住工作，現在他八成恨不得自己的外星能力是多生出另外一對手來幫忙。

　　當熱水流過他身上，他想過要不要手淫，可他知道自己一旦開始，直到他真正得到滿足都不會結束，所以他選擇忍耐，至少還能當個驚喜給他的情人，於是他擦乾自己，以布魯斯‧韋恩的名義召來自己的報社員工，迫不及待他把他完全打開，粗長的手指進出他的後穴，替他的性器先找好敏感的位子，在徹底的把布魯斯操開、操熟。

　　即使蝙蝠俠強大的自制力直到方才都仍舊作祟著，可一當克拉克將沾了潤滑劑的手指放進他的體內，他就知道布魯斯剛才沒在說謊，他忍耐這麼久，現在抖的就像可以光靠克拉克的手指高潮，前端分泌出的前液緩緩順著陰莖流了下來，克拉克忍不住低下頭吸吮那勃起著顫抖的柱體，立刻遭到布魯斯的強烈抵抗，但克拉克只是一邊吞吐，一邊抽掉布魯斯身上那本就快鬆開的浴袍腰帶，將那細長的白色布條纏繞於布魯斯的陰莖上，打了個漂亮的結。

　　「驚喜，布魯斯，你是給我的聖誕禮物，犒賞好員工的。」克拉克扯掉自己身上的領帶和襯衫時說道。

　　布魯斯揪著完全敞開壓在身下的浴袍，因後穴手指挑逗的戳弄前列腺位子而隱忍的小口喘氣時依舊忍不住回嘴：「你才不是什麼好員工，克拉克，我知道你在做別的『兼職』，我是來告訴你，你被遣散了的。」

　　「噢，可是我不能沒有這份工作。看來我只好想辦法說服你留下我了，老闆。」

　　所謂的說服是用他的外星舌頭描繪布魯斯的乳暈，然後好好的舔咬那硬挺起來的乳珠，布魯斯整個人敏感的不行，胸口上濕熱的舌頭和後穴裡撫摸擴張的手指，花粉讓快感就像可以被累加，布魯斯很快就被逼上頂端，但又被扼回現實，他伸手想抽掉惡意繫住他陰莖的浴袍帶子，但克拉克卻伸手過來和他的雙手十指交扣，含住布魯斯喘息張開的雙唇，他們徹底躺在地板上熱吻。

　　「到目前為止還滿意嗎，老闆？」他在親吻間問道。

　　「少廢話多做事。」布魯斯的回答是狠狠咬上克拉克的唇，好讓纏人的小記者停止戲弄他。

　　克拉克立刻扯掉卡在一半的褲子，捧住布魯斯的臀部，好撐高他的屁股迎向他的性器，「你是老闆，你說了算。」克拉克扶著陰莖在穴口前戳弄，他可以感覺到當他緩緩推進布魯斯後面那緊緻的穴口時，布魯斯的雙腿夾住他的腰，腳趾蜷縮，努力把克拉克往更深的方向推。

　　布魯斯上半身還在地板上，因快感而扭弄著，每推進一點，他便因極致的快感而絕望的張嘴呻吟，當克拉克頂到最深，陰莖整個沒入布魯斯的後穴，他們喘息的就像快要缺氧。這個姿勢不好動作，克拉克抱住布魯斯的腰把對方軟到不行的身體拉起，布魯斯現在坐到他的大腿上了，他們可以一邊爭奪對方空氣般接吻一邊抽插那個濕熱的地方了。

　　他能感覺到布魯斯比平常更緊，咬住他的陰莖擠壓著，也更熱情。很顯然布魯斯喜歡這個姿勢，他能夠控制，用抬臀扭動的方式賜予摩擦，即使在花粉的作弄之下，他仍想要一席自控。克拉克當然也愛死了冷靜自制的蝙蝠俠，正因為如此，看他失控於性愛中才會那麼引人入勝。

　　他又重又深的抽插，布魯斯很快只能靠在他的肩膀上放蕩地呻吟，癱軟無力的任憑克拉克搗弄，倒是下面緊緊吸著他，一點都捨不得克拉克離開分毫的樣子，克拉克分開他的臀瓣好讓陰莖抽插的更順利，也讓布魯斯能吃進他更多，好幾次他惡質地把布魯斯的臀抬高，然後直接放手讓重力把陰莖頂到他的最深處，布魯斯會大叫然後整個身體像是要跳起，同時失去重心只能抱緊克拉克，作為報復他用力拽著克拉克的頭髮，反正他知道他不會痛，也正好把胸部湊到克拉克，克拉克舔咬著那裡給於多重的刺激。

　　幾次來回後，他能從甬道收縮的程度推斷布魯斯就要被推到頂點，他悄悄拉開繫住布魯斯陰莖上的繩結，那根在兩人腹部間被推擠摩擦的硬挺可憐兮兮地噴出了白濁，全射在克拉克的格紋襯衫上。

　　布魯斯在他懷裡顫抖，而克拉克一點都沒有同情的意思，把他推倒在地板上，在他高潮後還很敏感的身體裡繼續大力抽動，克拉克撫摸著愛人的臉，看布魯斯喘息間展露出了他的頸子，清晰可見的血管和喉結使克拉克產生一股莫名的渴望，他吻上那繃緊的肌膚，含住他的喉結感覺它在舌頭上的顫動，當他在那裡咬出見血的齒痕，布魯斯的叫聲喊上一股甜膩的哭腔，克拉克顧不上嘴裡的腥鏽味和布魯斯接吻，血的味道反而讓他們更加興奮。

　　克拉克咬破布魯斯的嘴唇，布魯斯的手插進他的髮間徹底弄亂他的頭髮，一直壓在身下的浴袍上沾滿他們各種液體，克拉克還穿在身上的襯衫皺成一團，克拉克在高潮間依舊努力於在布魯斯身上留下所有他來過的痕跡，吻痕、咬痕，屁股上有他的手印，因為他一邊射一邊挺弄，而那些過多的精液在抽插間被翻出來又帶回去，濕漉漉的一片，他只能用力抓住布魯斯的臀瓣才不會插到一半滑出去。

　　他發出了笑聲，引起宛如被翻覆的小船還在快感中掙扎的布魯斯抬眸一看，克拉克正感興趣地盯著他比平時還要快結束不應期的陰莖，對上視線之後，小記者對他挑挑眉，「看來你很滿意我的服務，老闆。」

　　布魯斯的回答是抬腳踢了踢那自以為是的年輕人的下巴，不過他的腿軟的跟麵條一樣，他等於只是把自己送進敵人口中，「別自作多情，都是該死的花粉害的。」克拉克目光深了點，他把布魯斯的腳趾含入口中，舌頭舔入敏感的指縫，布魯斯對這事兒感到羞恥想收回腳，卻被扣住腳踝，被舔了個徹徹底底。

　　克拉克在舔弄布魯斯腳底板時，垂眸看著他，「是啊，你是因為花粉來洩慾的，但是，我是因為我是臣服於你的，布魯斯，我是你的。」他輕聲地嘆息，那像是他被情慾燒壞的腦袋裡能想到的最美的情話，不管布魯斯是為了什麼來到這裡……

　　下場當然是布魯斯的另一隻腳直擊他的腦門，憤怒地咬牙道：「你愚蠢的腦袋裡只裝這些垃圾嗎？」

　　克拉克只是溫柔地微笑，然後把布魯斯的另一腳也牢牢控制住，現在它們都在他手上了，克拉克把布魯斯的腿併攏，抓著他的腳踝往上抬起，把布魯斯柔軟地折起，他抽出還硬著的陰莖，從後頭插入布魯斯的兩腿根部之間，粗大的性器在大腿間摩擦，也頂弄著布魯斯的勃起。

　　「不，布魯斯，我的腦袋裡只有你。」他低語，抽插的力度卻不怎麼溫柔。

　　布魯斯的大腿內側發紅，沒有陰莖塞住的後穴裡流出他射進去的精液，在舊傷疤和偏白色長出來的新肉上是鮮明帶紅的吻痕和咬痕，布魯斯的嘴唇紅腫，全身上下彷彿沒有一處不被熱情地使用過，但那雙眼睛因方才的對話憤怒的明亮，即使他完全被壓制於超人身下，他也不會屈服──他對布魯斯的渴望就像要從喉嚨裡伸出手來，佔有他、操翻他，用他的陰莖攪爛這男人引以為傲的漂亮腦袋，讓他只能想著他──但克拉克知道自己早就先輸掉了。

　　兩人溼答答的陰莖摩擦在一塊，要是有人此時經過走廊肯定能聽見肉體碰撞和溼黏的水聲，一耳便能聽清楚房內極盡情色之事，他叫喊著布魯斯的名字一遍又一遍，直到他們兩個都射了出來，變成了小聲的呢喃著彷彿嗚咽，他射得太大力了，白濁噴濺到布魯斯的臉上，他鬆開手，布魯斯得以放鬆他的腿。

　　布魯斯慵懶地躺在浴袍上，大張著腿休息著，他滿好奇現在自己是什麼樣子的狼狽，自己的精液和克拉克的混在一起從腹部一路噴到臉上的軌跡，被操開的後穴還合不攏的流出液體，脖子上新鮮的咬傷似乎還冒著血珠，被過度玩弄的乳頭也隱隱約約疼痛著，任誰只消一眼都看得出來他被徹底的疼愛過。

　　克拉克找來毛巾替他擦拭，在碰上他的陰莖時，布魯斯忍不住發出呻吟，那讓兩個人都僵硬了一下。

　　布魯斯想解釋是花粉的緣故，但他忍不住嘆息，勾勾手指示意讓克拉克湊過來一點，後者聽話的照做了，得到的是布魯斯環住他的後頸給他一個深吻，「這可不是花粉，別笨了，小鎮男孩。」

　　鼻尖頂鼻尖，他得到超人明亮的微笑，「可是我挺喜歡這個的。」

　　布魯斯哼了哼，沒把「是誰方才射的時候一臉要哭的表情」說出來，只是用雙腿環繞住超人的腰，矯健地翻身把外星人壓在身下，他伸舌舔了舔自己嘴角上的傷口，一點點疼痛給予刺激和清醒，以及赤裸的勾引。

　　「那要再來一次嗎？」

 

　　隔天星球日報的辦公室裡瀰漫著一股不一樣的死寂，他們的主編瞪著隔壁高譚日報的某篇文章，然後用極為複雜的眼神看向那個笑得傻呵呵還渾然不覺幾乎整間辦公室的人都用同個眼神看他的某位小記者──

　　報紙上很明顯是一個經過瘋狂歡愛過後的某位高譚富家公子，所有人都在猜測這位慈善家的新歡究竟何人，而得以知道片面真相的眾人皆來自一家收購於韋恩企業旗下的報社，他們都是些秉持著希望能用一筆揭發世界美好或醜陋真相的正直人，於是他們只能痛苦並快樂著的一邊挖掘著同僚的八卦，一邊掙扎著該不該上網去高譚日報的線上討論版嗆嗆那些分明胡亂臆測就亂寫報導的同行，布魯斯‧韋恩才不是跟什麼見鬼的一打模特兒廝混呢，看看那脖子上的牙印！那分明是……

　　天啊那牙印！星球日報的記者們不僅眼神複雜，連心情都複雜了起來，不過很顯然也經歷過瘋狂翻雲覆雨的某位同僚還在愉快當中，壓根兒沒注意到自己的同事們有多麼掙扎。

　　他們不能寫老闆的新聞，更別提老闆的對象是他們的好同事，而且不知為何今日所有拍到的照片都是滿臉陽光笑容痛揍罪犯的超人，不得不說那畫面實在挺讓人驚恐的……他們不知道用這些照片寫報導會不會讓人誤以為他們的超人總算精神異常了，不過說不定可以拿來降低犯罪率──以某種另類模仿蝙蝠俠以恐懼制裁犯人的風格？

　　總而言之，今天的星球日報全體人類感到萬分心力交瘁。

 

END


End file.
